With a bit, such as, for example, an auger bit, the tip portion cuts the work piece, and the remainder of the bit generally removes material cut from the work piece. The cutting tip portion may wear, requiring some action by the user (e.g., sharpening of the cutting portion(s), replacement of the entire bit, etc.).
A user will typically select a tool element, such as, for example, a bit, an auger bit, a concrete bit, etc., based on one or more of price (in many cases), durability (e.g., against nail impacts), ability to re-sharpen numerous times (e.g., quick on-site repair or via sharpening service, etc.), etc. On a job site, many users have a container(s) filled with dulled or damaged bits, auger bits, etc., which may be held until a cost effective re-sharpening service is found. Many of these bits may be damaged beyond repair (bent shafts, broken feed screws, damaged cutting edge, etc.). However, users do not typically view these products as disposable. For example, due to the expense of an auger bit, a user will make a significant effort to repair the bit.